superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween is Grinch Night (Special Edition) credits
Opening Logos * Universal * Universal Animation Studios · A Comcast Company Opening Credits * Universal Animation Studios Present * A Ted Geisel Production * A Gerard Baldwin Film * Dr. Seuss Presents * "Halloween Is Grinch Night" * Featuring the Voice of: Hans Conried * Music by: Joe Raposo * Produced by: Ted Geisel * Executive Producers: David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng * Directed by: Gerard Baldwin Opening Credits (Cont.) * The Monsters: Mel Blanc, Stan Freberg, Paul Frees, The Mellomen, Thurl Ravenscroft, Paul Winchell * Bass Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft * Edited by: Regis R. Pint, A.C.E. * Soundtrack Available on Universal Music Group * Sound Mixing: Dolby Surround * Produced in association with Columbia Broadcasting System, Disney Channel, ABC Family and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment * Songs ** "I Wouldn't Go Out on a Night Like This" *** Performed by: Hal Smith ** "The Grinch Night Ball" ** "Ooga Booga" *** Performed by: Hans Conried ** "What Am I Doing Here (Max's Song)" *** Performed by: Henry Gibson ** "As the Grinch Creaks Even Closer" ** "I Wouldn't Go On a Night Like This (Reprise)" ** "Wandering in the Wind" ** "Grinch is Gonna Get You" ** "Members of the Uh-Human Race" ** "The Spooks Tour" *** Performed by: The Mellomen, Mel Blanc, Paul Frees, Thurl Ravenscroft and Paul Winchelll ** "There Goes the Grinch (Hally-Bally-Loo-Yah)" * Warner Home Entertainment · Executive in Charge of Production: Julie Lovelock Ending Credits * Credits Designer: Regis R. Pint * The End Ending Credits (Cont.) * Teleplay & Lyrics by: Dr. Seuss * Orchestra Conducted by: Eric Rogers * Graphic Design: Roy Morita, Bob Dranko * Animation: Lee Mishkin, Don Williams, Rudy Zamora, Chrystal Russell, Willy Pyle, John Gibbs, Fred Helmick, Bob Matz * Film Editors: Bob Gillis, Joe Siracusa, Rick Steward * Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas, Tim Maloney * Assistant Director: Barry Bunce * Voices: Hal Smith, Gary Shapiro, Irene Tedrow, Jack DeLeon, Henry Gibson * In Charge of Production: Lee Gunther * Camera: Ray Lee, Ralph Migliori, Bob Mills * Sound by: Producer's Sound Service, Inc. * © MCMLXXVII Dr. Seuss and A.S. Geisel · All Rights Reserved * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Sponsoring by Parker Brothers Closing Logos * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Production Copyright Screen * Color by Technicolor * Deluxe * Dolby Digital * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Country of first publication United States of America. Universal Animation Studios is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Halloween Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Dr. Seuss Category:ABC Category:Warner Home Video Category:Fox Kids Video Category:CBS Video Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Playhouse Video Category:Fox Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Universal Home Video Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Dr. Seuss Enterprises Category:Disney Channel Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:ABC Family Category:Universal Pictures Category:TNT